Hawkfrost
Hawkfrost is a broad-shouldered dark brown tom with a white belly and piercing ice blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Midnight :Leopardstar announces at a Gathering that Hawkfrost and his sister Mothwing became warriors. He tells Firestar afterward that he will work hard to defend his Clan. Moonrise :In Moonrise, it is hinted that Hawkfrost is dark-hearted when he makes comments to Mothwing about how RiverClan could take over the other Clans' territory because they are weaker. When Sorreltail chases a squirrel over the border, Hawkfrost catches her, and threatens to take her to Leopardstar. Mothwing stops her brother, and Sorreltail is let go. Hawkfrost becomes deputy of RiverClan after Mistyfoot goes missing, but this is only short term, and Mistyfoot comes back. This causes a rivalry to start between Mistyfoot and Hawkfrost. Mistyfoot is the only cat in RiverClan other than Mothwing that realizes Hawkfrost's ambition. Dawn :Just as the Clans were leaving the forest for the final time, his mother, Sasha, asked him and his sister, Mothwing, to stay in the forest with her. He declined, and said goodbye to his mother for the last time. Starlight :In Starlight, he sided with Mudclaw of WindClan and led a rebellion against Onestar, the WindClan leader, (then Onewhisker) when he still had only one life. When Mudclaw was killed by a falling tree that had been struck by lightning, Hawkfrost (and many others) saw it as a sign from StarClan and apologized for his actions. Twilight :In Twilight, Hawkfrost was very goodhearted, to Brambleclaw at least, despite Squirrelflight believing that he is untrustworthy. Other than insulting Mistyfoot's job as RiverClan's deputy, practically to her face, and his dreams with Tigerstar where he promises to follow in his father's pawsteps, Hawkfrost is an excellent warrior. He helps with the toxic Twoleg waste incident by building a thorn barrier around the object with Blackclaw's help. He also thanks Leafpool when she reminds him to wash his paws in a stream. Sunset :Hawkfrost's gambit for power is revealed in his placement of the omen moth's wing found on the night that Mudfur had asked for StarClan's guidance in the selection of his future apprentice. The son of Tigerstar and Sasha now uses this secret to control his sister and coerce her into telling all the clans of a false dream at a gathering. The dream, another of Hawkfrost's concoctions, is an image of a stream blocked by two pebbles until they are removed. He interprets it openly to mean that Stormfur and Brook should be expelled from RiverClan for the good of all. Once his half-brother Brambleclaw becomes Deputy, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's plans for ThunderClan to be placed under Brambleclaw's leadership come to an end when Brambleclaw frees Firestar from the fox trap, using its stick to slay Hawkfrost, rather than letting the former kittypet die. But right before Hawkfrost dies, he reveals that there is a traitor in ThunderClan. In the Power of Three The Sight :In The Sight, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar tempt Jaypaw into joining them. Spottedleaf however intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :He, along with Tigerstar, trained Lionpaw to be a stronger warrior. He said that they had been watching him, and was angry when Lionpaw showed his friend, Heatherpaw some of the moves he had learned from his uncle and grand-sire. Towards the end, he and Tigerstar told Lionpaw how proud they were for ending Lionpaw's friendship with Heatherpaw and that friendship is worthless. ''Outcast :He and Tigerstar continue to train Lionpaw into a Warrior. During the battle against the rogue invaders, Lionpaw glimpses Hawkfrost's eyes shining as he fights. Eclipse : In Eclipse, he sneers at Lionpaw for believing in the prophecy and leaves him bleeding when he wakes up. Tigerstar is angry at his sneering even though he does not believe in the prophecy either and refuses to take him to the next training session with Lionpaw. Tigerstar is furious when he finds out that Hawkfrost was right and Lionpaw still believes he has the power of the stars in his paws. Long Shadows : In Long Shadows, Hawkfrost does not make an appearance, but the traitor that he spoke of in Sunset is revealed to be Ashfur. Family Members Immediate '''Father': : TigerstarRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: : SashaRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Status Unknown Sister: : MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-siblings: : TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Long Shadows) : BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-Nieces: : DawnkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-Nephews: : FlamekitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) : TigerkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) Distant Distant cousins: : SpottedleafStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : SpottedpeltStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : GorseclawStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : CloudstarStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : BirdflightStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Deputy Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors